charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO HALLIWELLSATTIC'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. And one last thing, Happy Editing Charmed Fans! LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW 5,000 Edits!! You've already made 5,000 edits?!?! I just thought I would say good going. I know how much work it takes to get to that point. Congrats!!--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Removing Rights Why are you going to remove your rights? ='( -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? Unlike some people you haven't abused the power or done anything wrong. I'm not going to name names but we both know there is only one person here who should give up or have their admin status taken away. He's abused the power several times over and over again with various accounts and continues to do so. But if its what you want to do, that's your decision. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Brian? Angela confirmed I was my own person. And I have confirmed not to use my abilities anymore. Just in case of emergencies. Sorry. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm just sick of all the drama on here. It was much less drama for me when I was just a normal editor. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Go to the Charmed Escape Wiki. That could help a little bit, can't it? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC ::::: That won't work. I'm going to remove my status anyways, and give it to some other poor soul. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yeah. Some other poor soul =). Who? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Idk, I might give my Admin status to ShaneBeckam and give my Manager one to another admin. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellManor? He would make a great Manager. When you "rid" of your status, I will still treat you like CO-GUARDIAN. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, that's the reason why I'm doing that. No offense to you, or Glenn. But you two seem to make a lot of decisions without me. He's doesn't even have his Manager status back yet, but you make all these decisions with him, about blocking people, demoting people, making people admins etc. Hence why I'm giving up my Manager status, Managers are meant to work together, you just make up everything as you go, you didn't even consult me about making Jesscia an admin. And once again, no offense it just makes you two look like you control this wiki and it's just all about you two. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: What! How dare you say something like that! I consult you with most things, I am sorry. But as I said, I am not going to use my rights, unless in deep emergencies. I don't consult Glenn. I have not emailed him in ages. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm only saying it cause it's true. I can't remember the last decision we made together. You two have decided a alot of things, Blocking HalliwellManor, removing his status, making Jessica a Admin and you've gave Glenn back his admin status like 5 times, when the WIKI TEAM had removed it like 5 times. Doesn't that tell you something? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually I transferred his rights from a user to another user. I am going to use my rights anymore anyway. This wiki is just way too much. Me getting blamed for every little thing. Me getting yelled at if another does something. I have just had enough. Don't you people understand how hard my job is on this wiki? Don't you understand the difficulties?! Jeez!!! -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, both of his rights were took off both accounts, but you keep adding them back. Geeze, even the Wiki team doesn't Want Glenn as a admin -.- And you're not getting blamed for anything, you're just over-reacting. ..So you're trying to say my job isn't hard? or any of the other Admin's? or rollbacks? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No. What I am saying is, I get all the complaints, keeping everything on track. Sometimes I have to take matters into my own hands, but as said I wont do that anymore. I'll demote Glenn then shall I? Yeah lets do that, and might as well demote everyone else along with it. That will keep this wiki drama free! -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do get complaints you to y'know. I get all of the "Can you unblock me?" and "Can you block..this user or that user" Then I have to keep looking over edits everyday from some users people have been complaining about. ..Yeah, now your over-reacting. I got to say now and other people have told me this to (not say who) the power has officially, gone to yours and Glenn's head..again for Glenn's case. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: OK fine, lets relax, take it down. We both have to deal with all these problems. Sorry. As of now, I will tell you everything I do. OK? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: ::::::::: I'm pretty sure you said that ages ago to me, and well it didn't happen. Hence why now I'm demoting myself. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I am not going to yell again. I promise this time. I am leaving this wiki for a while anyway soon. --- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: That reminds me of when Glenn said he was leaving and he came back as SonOfHalliwell. I'm actually contacted Wiki about the problems on here, more about you, GlennVP and some of the problems people have been emailing me about HalliwellManor and just well all the drama on here. I'm just waiting a reply of what they want me to do, or what they are going to do. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Well I know what they are going to say, because they hate me. Ohh Well, seems I am going to get kicked off this wiki, so I wish you... a good 2011. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Again with the over-reacting Khan -.- You won't get kicked off here if you start to think of what your doing affects the other users on here. And btw, Why did you blame me and HalliwellManor for the demotion of GlennVP? I didn't forced you to, neither did Brian. I was just explaining to you that the Wiki Staff have demoted him alot, and you just keep adding him back. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: I asked Danascat actually. I will get kicked off, second time. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: ::::::::::: Wait, What did you ask Danascat? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Whether there was any problems with Glenn and whether I could promote him again. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::: And what did they say to that? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I did not get a reply :( Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: Alright. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sorry =(. Are we OK? Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Ah Idk -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: OK, tell me when you are =) Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: I have just emailed you also =] -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I can honestly say that this never happened when Khan and I were the only admins on here. Everything went perfect when we two were leading the wiki. But then we had those problems with BTR and his gang but aside from that, we never had these problems with admins and blocking people and such. You may hate me for saying this, but things were far better then. This wiki's staff plain sucks. Like I said, you may hate me for this, I don't care. This wiki has gone to hell with everyone accusing everyone on here, and yes, that's also my fault. I really hope that things get sorted out here, and only then will I return to this wiki, meanwhile, you know where to find me if you should need me. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 16:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : You may hate me for agreeing with Glenn (again), but as said I agree. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 16:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: HalliwellsAttic is a good admin :). Us 3 would of been good. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) ::: I'll keep myself out of this whole thing, but I have to admit that Khan must did all those decisions alone, or with Glenn or with me, because you Zach, with all do respect, were unavailable at those times, nor did Anyman. Don't leave --- maybe you will regret later. I am sorrying if I said anything all but... the thingsjust happened that way. I'm repeating: Stay. Don't leave. There are a lot of people who needs help both of you. Also, I am not standing on anybody's side, but if the B'crats are unavailable, what Admins worth for? And maybe...I'll be leaving this Wiki also..But not now. In far future. I have requested to join 'V'olunteer 'S'pam'T'''ask'F'''orce. (smiles) 16:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't want to start anything, but everything wasnt great when Glenn and Khan were admins. I know my opinion probably isn't valued since I was a part of BTR's "gang", but when you guys were admins, you would lock pages, block users, it was bad. Now that there are so many admins, not one person could be too powerful. I honestly think HalliwellsAttic is a great admin because he stays away from the drama. He puts his input on discussions, but doesn't get too into it. He's honestly the only one who's got their stuff together. --Shanebeckam 17:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: No we did not, look at the logs if you don't believe me =) But I respect your decision. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 17:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You're talking to me right? Well I know you didn't do anything wrong. But I know Glen did, I was usually at the end of his blocking, and he protected pages like crazy. Just look at the Julie article. --Shanebeckam 17:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh good. I thought you were talking to me because I didn't Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 17:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : '''Alexander: '''I know I'm not edting as much anymore, I apoglize for having better things to do then go on here all the time. : '''Khan: '''I haven't quite decided if I'm going to give up my manager and admin status, if I do. My admin rights go to ShaneBeckam and my Manager possibly goes to HalliwellManor : '''Glenn: '''No offense to either of you two (Khan). I'm basically giving up my rights cause of you two. I never know what's going on here anymore, You two make all of these decisions with out me. And you're not even a manager anymore. Hence, me leaving. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: OK HalliwellsAttic what have I said. I said I would get you more involved, and fine if you don't want to be... Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Stay... I'm sure you've already made up your mind on wether or not you're going to stay, but if it's worth anything, I think you're the best editor on here. No disrespect to Khan or anyone els, but you're the only admin/manager, that doesn't have any drama and you don't have fights with the other users. I've never seen you ban a user, and I've never seen you lock a page. And you're a great editor also. Shanebeckam 15:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : I have to agree. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 16:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I haven't fully decided yet. I'm only on here now to get the Article/Quote/Video etc and slider ready for next months. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for doing that :) Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC)